This invention relates generally to the construction of bag houses, and more particularly concerns a novel portable bag house embodying many unusually advantageous features of construction, as will be seen.
There are many bag house designs for filtering dust and debris from entraining air or other gases; however, none incorporate the unusually advantageous features of construction, modes of operation and results as now enabled by the present invention.